1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel broadcasting system using a digital matrix amplifier and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, a system PC is connected to a digital master controller via a network, such that respective module equipment is controlled and the operating state is checked via the digital master controller, so that the monitoring and volume control of a plurality of broadcasting devices, which are separately provided, are carried out in one place, a predetermined volume value can be set using a one-touch button, the settings of an in-school system can be easily changed without readjusting the wiring of speakers even in the situation in which students frequently move for lessons, classrooms are frequently changed, and grades and groups are changed every semester, the operating state of respective equipment of the multi-channel broadcasting system can be checked, a specific sound source player (sound source equipment) is controlled, equipment is set, and a matrix, a speaker relay and the volume are easily controlled.
2. Description of Related Art
In a facility, which has a plurality of divided spaces, such as a school, an office building, a public office, or an apartment, a voice broadcasting system is provided in order to deliver a notification message and, in an emergency, to send an emergency alarm to people who are in respective divided spaces.
For example, in the case of a school, in-school voice broadcasting systems are separately carried out in an assembly hall, a gymnasium, an audio-visual room, a music room, and the like. In most schools, one personnel or teacher is in charge of it and manages all broadcasting equipment. In order to operate the voice broadcasting system, speakers are provided in separate spaces, such as classrooms according to grades and groups, a teachers' room, a playground, an assembly hall, and a science laboratory, and a sound source-generating unit, which supplies a suitable level of voice signal to the speakers, such as amplifier, a microphone, or an audio set, is provided in a control room.
A typical voice broadcasting system includes the sound source-generating unit, an amplifier, which amplifies and outputs a voice or audio signal output from the sound source-generating unit, and a speaker, which outputs an amplified signal output from the amplifier in the way such that it is audible to people. In addition, a speaker selection unit is provided, which electrically connect or disconnect a speaker to/from an amplifier, so that a voice or audio signal is selectively output through an intended speaker.
In this a general voice broadcasting system, there is inconvenience in that a broadcast operator must manually carry out the operation of electrically connecting every amplifier in the control room to the corresponding speaker, which is provided in an intended space in order to output voice or audio to an intended speaker.
Furthermore, broadcasting devices, such as an in-school broadcasting device, a hall-broadcasting device, an audio-visual room-broadcasting device, and a gymnasium-broadcasting device, are separately provided in the school. Therefore, there is inconvenience in that the broadcasting operator can broadcast only after entering the control room and electrically connecting the amplifier to an intended speaker in person in order to send a voice or audio signal to a speaker, which is provided in a specific zone of an assembly hall, using the hall-broadcasting device. In order to broadcast to a specific classroom using the in-school broadcasting device, the operator must enter the control room, in which the in-school broadcasting device is provided, and then electrically connect the amplifier to the speaker in the classroom in person.
In addition, in the circumstances of school classes, students frequently move for lessons, and a classroom for a specific grade and group changes every semester. In the typical voice broadcasting system, there is inconvenience in that the wiring of speakers must be readjusted whenever this situation occurs.